I'm Really Sorry For Writing This
by BlendableLion
Summary: Harry/Dumbledore smut. I'm sorry Internet. I really really am.


I looked down at my naked body, small pellets of water rolling down my stomach and dripping off of my penis. The water from the baths were slowly swirling down the drain, leaving me standing in the empty tubs, shivering and covered in suds of random bubbles.

The stain-glass mermaid was fast asleep, the golden glass that represtented the sun gleaming on her perfect breasts, showing blonde highlights in her hair that was wrapped around her slim figure.

"Harry?"

I span around to stare at my headmaster, also standing naked with a bundle of clothes covering his member.

"Oh, Professer, I'm-"

"Oh, no, Harry, it's quite alright, I'll only be a moment, sit, sit, we can talk."

I sat down on the tiled seat that ran across the huge swimming-pool sized bathtub as Dumbledore twisted the nozzles that contoled the flow of water and bubbles. He pressed a button, and soon a thick pink foam that smelled of floweres mingled with the water and covering the floor of the bathtub.

Dumbledore walked through the foamy water and sat down next to me, and as he did I felt his waist brush up against my thigh. I gasped a tiny bit, quiet enough to be masked uder the flow of water, bt loud enough Dumbledore to look at me for a split second out of the corner of his beautiful blue eye.

I was grateful for the thick pink bubbles, as they offered some form of concealment of my erection that was now poking it's way through the soapy water.

"So, Harry, how have you been keeping? See any girls thst take your fancy?"

"Oh, uh, I'm doing great, thanks, and well, kind of. I do like this one person, but he isn't exactly a girl."

"Oh, I see. that's perfectly alright, harry."

"Thank you, sir."

I shifted my postistion a tiny bit closer to Dumbledore and I felt the full effect of his hip pressed up against mine.

"Does he have a name?"

"Well, you see sir, I'd really rather not say."

"I see, what year is he in?"

I felt a blush creep to my face and I looked down at the bubbles spiraling aroud the water with a stupid grin on my face. 'He's not exactly a student, you see..."

"Ah."  
We sat in silene for a few moments until I felt Dumbledore's warm hand on my bare shoulder. I let out a shudder of the feel of skin-on-skin and I looked at Dumbledore with a full gaze, licking my lips.

Dumbledore pressed his lips to mine, feeling softer than dried rose petals, full of lust. I pushed my tounge into his mouth and he rubbed his own against it. I closed my eyes and tilt my head back as Dumbledore moved his lips down to my throat, sucking with a burning passion.

I felt his hands move closer to my erect penis and I pushed into him, his fingers wrapping around my solid member. His fingernails nipped my testicles, but I ignored it, eager for him to complete me. I tilted his head back up to my own and he slammed my lips into his. Without separating me from him, I let my hand run down his chest and he let out an erotic moan as I reached his pulasting cock.

I smiled into our kiss and slid down his chest with my mouth, swirling little patterns with my tounge as I did. His rock-hard penis was waiting as I reached it; ready for anything.

I opened my mouth and wrapped it around his cock, sucking and occaisonaly grazing him with my teeth. he orgasimed into my mouth, the saltly flavor mixing witht he warm bathwater and soap. I swallowed his seman and begged for more, sucking and licking until my entire mouth was full.

I made my way back up to Dumbledore's face and pressed my lips once more back to his, forcing his own semen into his mouth. It dripped down the edges of his mouth and I licked it up with my tounge, moaning as I did.

"Are- are you a virgin?"

"Yes." I panted, pasping in between kisses.

"Well, that's about to change..." he said flipping me onto my stomach, his hands on my buttocks.

I moaned with lust and pleasure as he insterted his finger into my anus, I pushed into his finger as he pushed in another one, one, two three, fingers moving inside of me. "Take me, professer!"

"You have to mean it!"

"Albus Dumbledore, i want you to completely take me, I want you to stick you dick into my arse and cum inside me until you can't anymore! i need you to penetrate me!"

Dumbledore hoisted himself on top of my back, his legs on either side of me, covered in soap and foam. I felt his penis resting on my back, slowly moving bowards my ready anus. I held my breath as I waited for it to enter me.

I was not disapointed, only a little suprised as Dumbledore flipped me onto my back and pushed me onto my back, the top of my thighs resting against my stomach, and my shins on Dumbledore's shoulders. He inched my face closer toward my butthole. He ran his tonge inbetween my buttocks, then letting it finally enter me.

I let out a gasp as he continued, his tounge writhing and going in and out. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and finally turned me on my hands and knees and pushing his cock into my anus.

He completly filled me, moaning and pushing in and out. He finally released, the warm and stickly liquid seeping out of the sides of me. His semen ran down my thighs and Dumbledore rubbed it away with his hand.

/den we got married an had butsecks evrityme de endzz/.

3~~~lyke did if yhuu crie evrityme~~~3


End file.
